yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yugioh dakr signer battle chapter 39
YUGIOH 5D DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 39 AKIZA LAST STAND JACK LAST HOOP next i play spell last turn temporal machine now all cards now your side get destroyed akiza,said zone huh no way this cant be said akiza now go temporal machine deity Balder atk akiza life points say good bye akiza nooooooooooooooooooooo!,this cant be happening aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,yelled akiza as her life points hit 0 and she to feel to ground knocked out akiza no yelled jack no she lost this not good at all said Bruno now go Temporal Machine Deity Sephiron atk jack right now his monster and the rest his life points say good bye jack said zone i don't,think so i play turn skip,now your turn is over i took only 3000 point if damage said jack as his life points hit 1000 i end my turn said zone i play monster re summon so now summon Leo life steam dragon to my side and now my life points become 4000 Leo Luna Ashley akiza this next move will win this duel for us all,said jack and how do you plan on wining this duel jack i play nova bumper tarp card now can took monster on my side and return his atk point to the way he was last turn and destroy him and in return you and i took damage that is the some as his atk points said jacks o that mean we took 21,000 but way took your self down to jack,said zone that where you are wrong zone am not taking my self down Leo life steam dragon keep my form toking any damage to my life points so you no what that means right said jack no so fast i used my monster hidden effect i can destroy all monster on my side and took no damage this turn said zone fine dark red nova dragon atk zone end this duel now yelled jack i don't think so i play another tarp card chaos return,this card send your own attack right back at you with double the damage say good bye jack hold on zone i play another tarp card burning soul now can destroy all cards on are side then re summon form my grave 5 monsters that war used doing this duel am summoning dark red nova dragon dark life steam dragon dark black rose dragon dark ancient fairy dragon and,dark red blizzard dragon shit he summon 5 monster in one tun,said zone yes that right next i play return if the demon now all monster on my side get there atk points doubled now go red nova dragon atk zone life points directly burning soul yelled jack!nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yelled zone game over zone are team wins zone,said jack will down your duel want better then had hooped i did think your team wood come this far jack said zone jack did we win,said akiza i see you wake up yes we win,said jack but lots took the twins and Ashley back to there place there in no shape to duel any time soon Leo Ashley with there broken arm Luna with her broken ankle,said Bruno 3 hours pass war back at home,said Leo Luna ya it some jack win he duel for us,.said Ashley yes that right,said akiza but not one if you are in shape to duel for next 3 weeks,said akiza o come on we can duel we just hurt little that all jack Punch's Leo in the stomach Leo clough's up spit pass out sorry Leo but we cant have up 3 end hurt more then you are we need you all healed up in before we can care out with the plan you and i with the others made,said jack now akiza tie,s Leo Luna Ashley up to there beds that way will make sure they try any thing before there healed and be sure to use your psychic powers to make the ropes stronger hold team tight akiza,said jack OK i will now Luna Ashley just lay lot me tie you or i will punch you two like jack did to Leo akzia ties up Leo Luna Ashley OK there it down now lots get going,said akzia ya but lot rest up give it day before we find are next duel,said jack OK the sends like plan to me then,said akiza Bruno be sure to stay here for now watch the twins and Ashley lot us now if any thing happens,said jack akiza sure thing and ok will you two better get going then as you lot do soon,said Bruno a day pass Leo Luna Ashley i untie if you don't go any where you guys have 3 Weeks before you recovered and can duel jack akiza said there toking long broke after this next duel but i sit it up so we can watch there duel on tv now lots find out who there going to duel,said bruno ya i want know who there going to duel,said Leo and hoop full there good to,said Luna ya this be fun to watch,said Ashley ok lots stop by tell Leo the others who we are going to duel,said akiza ok that good idea,said jack hi Leo Luna ashley we decide we going to duel Grerimo and Alister,said akiza it some darts is pissed at you Luna for beating him he sent,us to took down you two but we told him you two long with Ashley are hurt for your lest duel so we will duel them,said jack man darts you can took beating like man,o will you akiza win,said Leo ya they took them down,said Luna,go send darts hangman picking.said Ashley heads up they wont be that easy remember the have the seal as will,said Bruno,o ya the twins told us all about that,said akiza but we wont lose said jack will lots get going then hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so your here you have no idea what your getting yourself in to, we are the twins not as the twins beat are master,said Grerimo yes master darts send us to beat them took there souls with the seal but sene the Bart's some to beat up to duel we just have took you on and as soon we beat you there next long with Ashley.said Alister. ok sorry that this shorts guys but this was end 5 chapter duel that was not easy for me to make so made this last part short so can move on to next one